Bella & Jazz
by diih
Summary: Logo depois de sua transformação, Bella encontra Jazz, que lhe mostra todas as diferenças em ser uma vampira. Bella no começo acha que tudo é parte de sua imaginação, mas muda de idéia quando Jasper a leva para sua primeira caçada.
1. Os Cullen

Cap tulo Um M sica: .com/watch?v=jQ66BY5iYsw

Abri os olhos, sem conseguir reconhecer o lugar onde eu estava. Era uma casa grande, com paredes brancas e com alguns quadros, eu estava em um sof , e do lado de fora da casa, estava chovendo.  
- Oi! Que bom que acordou! eu levei um susto e virei para tr s. Me desculpe ela riu, parecia estar se divertindo comigo Sou Alice Cullen.  
- Onde eu estou?  
- Na minha casa, e dos meus irm os e meus pais, claro. ela soltou um risinho besta.  
- Me desculpe, n o compreendo. Como vim parar aqui? eu perguntei.  
- N s a achamos, quase morta na floresta.

flashback

Uns caras haviam me cercado na floresta, eu estava cercada a rvores e a estrada parecia longe, n o conseguia ouvir o barulho dos carros. Eles me bateram e me roubaram, eu estava sozinha e n o havia como resistir. Eu bati a cabe a em uma rvore e cai no ch o molhado do bosque, machucada e com sangue a minha volta.

fim do flashback

- Morta?  
- Bem, sim... um homem agora estava atr s de Alice, que mais parecia uma fadinha com seus cabelos repicados.  
- Ol . Vi que j conheceu Alice. ele sorriu, me parecia sincero. Sou Carlisle Cullen. Pai de Alice. ele sentou no sof perto de mim. Preciso te explicar algumas coisas e perguntar tamb m. Qual seu nome?  
- Be.. Bella Swan. eu coloquei minha m o na cabe a Ah, est doendo!  
- Sim, era uma das coisas que eu havia de falar para voc . N o sei se Alice te contou, mas n s... minha fam lia te encontrou na floresta, quase morta. ele fez uma longa pausa. e algo que pode te assustar... n s.. n s somos diferentes, somos p lidos, com olhos que mudam de cor, corremos r pido, podemos ler mentes, somos imortais... voc .. entende?  
- Vampiros? eu ri.  
- Sim, mas.. n s somos diferentes. N s n o nos alimentamos de sangue humano.  
- Diferentes, huh? Vampiros diferentes? - eu disse ao meio de risos.  
- Sim. N s nos alimentamos apenas de animais. - ele se virou para Alice voc pode explicar melhor para ela, de menina para menina. ele se levantou do sof e foi para outro c modo, como para n o atrapalhar.  
Alice se sentou.  
- Venha aqui, sim Bells? Sente-se.  
Eu me sentei, ainda rindo.  
- Vampiros? Voc s est o brincando comigo?  
- N o. E.. ela parou pensativa como se procurasse um jeito de me falar algo voc agora tamb m uma de n s, voc uma vampira agora, Bella.  
- N o, eu s posso estar sonhando.  
- Vampiros n o dormem. ela riu baixinho.  
- Verdade. Li isso em um livro, eu acho.  
A porta da casa abriu. Entraram tr s rapazes e duas mulheres. 


	2. Apresentações

.com/watch?v=IyC7AX_9vPw

- Ah sim! Finalmente voc s chegaram! - Alice correu para os bra os do grandalh o. - Bells, esse Emmett! - e ela deu um beijo nele.  
- Prazer, Bells. - ele virou para Alice - Bells?  
- Bella Swan, amor.  
- Bella Cullen agora. - ele disse feliz.  
- Eu sou Edward. - disse um rapaz com cabelos de cobre.  
- Rosalie. - essa parecia antip tica, disse e foi para outro c modo, provavelmente seu quarto.  
- Eu sou Esme, querida. Que bom que acordou. - ela sorriu para mim.  
O ltimo, o que faltava, estava quieto. Mas de repente abriu a boca para dizer seu nome.  
- Jasper. - e ent o ele veio at mim, e se sentou no sof onde eu estava. - Est melhor, Bella?  
- Sim, sim. E.. prazer a todos. - eu disse me virando para o resto da fam lia.  
- Est sentindo alguma dor? - ele continuou.  
- S .. a minha cabe a. Est doendo.  
- Ah, isso deve ser pela batida na floresta.  
Emmett pigarreou, como para chamar aten o.  
- Emm, deixe eles! - Alice deu uma tapa no bra o dele.  
- Ok, mas v o com calma ein. - ele soltou um olhar safado e saiu da sala.  
- Errm... Acho melhor eu ir para casa. - eu disse me levantando.  
- Voc n o pode! - Jasper me segurou pelo bra o.  
- Posso sim, isso tudo loucura. Eu, vampira. - eu balancei a cabe a.  
- N o loucura. Voc , Bella. Olhe, j volto. - ele saiu correndo como a velocidade da luz, e eu s vi ele voltando com um espelho.  
- Voc v ? Eu ainda estou no espelho. Vampiros n o tem reflexo.  
- Mas voc uma rec m-nascida. Agora observe mais de perto.  
Eu cheguei mais perto do espelho, e foi a que eu vi a grande diferen a. 


	3. Festa do Pijama

.com/watch?v=tk_wOjnQNdU

- Meus olhos! Meus olhos! Ai meu deus! - meus olhos estavam vermelhos e vibrantes como sangue. eu n o podia acreditar. - O QUE VOC S FIZERAM COM MEUS OLHOS? - eu comecei a chorar.  
Mas de repente, por alguma vontade divina ou qualquer coisa assim, eu comecei a me acalmar, lentalmente.  
- Se acalme, Bells. - Jasper me abra ou, um abra o reconfortante, de fato.  
Eu pus a me acalmar envolvida nos bra os de Jasper. Ele finalmente conseguiu me acalmar por completo.  
- O que aconteceu comigo, Jasper? - eu pedia aguniada respostas para o "vampiro" que estava na minha frente, que eu imaginava que me daria uma tima amizade.  
- N s a transformamos, Bells. Encontramos voc quase morta e trouxemos para c , n o dava tempo de levar para o hospital do Carlisle, e nem de fazer qualquer opera o m dica... - Carlisle de repente entrou na sala e p s se a falar.  
- Voc perdeu muito sangue, Bella. N s t nhamos que fazer algo de imediato, e te transformar foi a nica salva o. N s pedimos desculpas por isso, mas era melhor do que te deixar morrer.  
- Mas.. meu pai? O que eu digo para ele? Charlie vai enlouquecer!  
- Bells, voc n o pode contar para seu pai. um segredo. Um segredo bem grande. Imagina, se eles descobrem, ia ser uma cat strofe, iam perseguir a nossa fam lia, amos ser postos em laborat rio para observa o. N s n o podemos ser descobertos. - ele me disse, ainda abra ado. - Eu sinto muito.  
- Mas... Eu tenho que voltar para casa, mas ele vai.. ele vai olhar meus olhos, ele muito observador.. O que eu fa o?  
- Voc vai ter que ligar para ele, dizer que vai dormir aqui, n o sei. Apesar de que agora voc n o vai precisar dormir nunca mais. - ele disse essa ltima frase mais baixo, como se fosse pra eu n o escutar, mas ele se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe, agora eu tenho super audi o - Hmm.. diz que vai dormir com a Alice.  
- Certo. - eu disse, saindo do abra o de Jazz.  
Alice me entregou o telefone e eu liguei para meu pai.  
Chamando.  
- Al ?  
- Al , pai - tentando fingir nimo.  
- Oi, Bells. T tudo bem? - disse ele preocupado, acho que ele n o acreditou no meu nimo.  
- Tudo timo, pai. - eu menti - que eu queria avisar que vou dormir na casa dos Cullen essa noite, a filha deles, Alice, me convidou e... - Alice me cutucou dizendo para n o dar mais detalhes.  
- Claro. Obrigada por avisar ent o.. er.. hm.. Boa noite.  
- Boa noite, pai. - eu desliguei, com l grimas nos meus olhos, agora vermelhos.  
Liga o finalizada 


	4. A Primeira Caçada

.com/watch?v=BOp5HxdhKIo

- Bella... - ele tirou o telefone da minha orelha e entregou para Alice, depois disso, colocou sua m o em meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, delicadamente - N s temos que ir ca ar.  
- Ca ar?? Eu n o.. eu n o sei nada.. - meu rosto se tornou tenso e eu abaixei a cabe a novamente.  
- Bells, olhe nos meus olhos. - eu levantei a cabe a para olhar nos seus olhos, que agora estavam verdes - Vamos te ensinar. Tudo o que voc precisar, est bem?  
- Sim.. - eu disse meio baixo, balan ando a cabe a positivamente.  
- Mas, antes.. - ele olhou nos meus olhos - quero que voc responda uma coisa. Faz isso para mim?  
Eu concordei com a cabe a.  
- Voc confia em mim?  
- Confio, Jasper. - eu disse e lhe abracei, mesmo o conhecendo a t o pouco tempo, eu sentia que haveria algo entre a gente, algo sincero.  
- Certo, agora vamos. - ele disse olhando para Alice.  
Alice saiu pela porta e Jasper me levou de m os dadas.  
- Agora.. deixe seu instinto te guiar.

Eu fechei meus olhos, e mesmo "cega" pude sentir o cheiro.  
Abri os olhos e corri como nunca havia corrido antes, pela velocidade da luz, ou quase, eu segurei um cervo e abocanhei seu pesco o.  
- Muito bom, Cullen. - disse Alice sorrindo.  
Jasper subiu em uma rvore e fez um gesto como me chamando para ir junto. Eu subi na rvore com tanta facilidade e velocidade, que acho que cheguei no topo em meio segundo.  
- Aqui, voc pode olhar as presas por cima. E quando achar que est na hora, s pular ao lado dela. A presa n o vai poder sentir voc chegando, eles n o s o t o espertos. - ele olhou pra mim como pra ver se eu estava entendendo - Quer tentar?  
- Depois de voc . - eu sorri.  
Ele pulou e fez perfeitamente o que havia me explicado. Eu senti uma pontada de medo.  
- Vamos, Bells. - ele gritou l de baixo com Alice ao seu lado. - Eu sou uma vampira, eu sou uma vampira. - eu repeti baixinho para mim. como se eles n o pudessem escutar. mas com um sorrisinho besta de Jasper, eu lembrei que eles podiam. - Ah, voc pode. - Ele abriu um largo sorriso.  
Eu pulei. 


	5. Sangue Humano na Floresta

.com/watch?v=_-X_KGzxpwM

Eu tinha MESMO feito aquilo? Eu pulei sem medo e ca sem me machucar?? Eu podia acreditar? At que ser vampira n o era t o ruim assim, eu ri comigo mesma, e s ai percebi que os dois ali presentes tamb m riam com minhas caras e bocas.  
- Eu consegui. - eu disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
- Perfeitamente, Bells. - Alice disse.  
- Vamos continuar.. hmm.. Sentindo algo?  
Eu fechei os olhos, depois abri de novo, olhei em volta, suspirei. Eu me senti estranha.  
- Ah n o... - Alice teve um pressentimento.  
- Humanos? - Jasper virou para ela.  
Alice concordou com a cabe a.  
- Melhor distanciarmos. Vamos voltar. - Jasper me olhou, e deu sua m o. - Vamos, Bella.  
Eles me levaram de volta.  
- Como foi? - disse Carlisle curioso.  
- Foi timo, Bells tem o jeito. - Jasper sorriu. - Mas ai sentimos presen a humana e voltamos, Bella j estava pronta para atacar, apesar de estarmos longe.  
- Hm, fizeram bem. Bella, est se sentindo melhor?  
Pude sentir algo como uma inquieta o por parte dos meus olhos. Me aproximei daquele antigo espelho.  
- Meus olhos mudaram de cor! - eu disse alarmada.  
- Isso comum, Bells. Quando voc acaba de ser transformado, seus olhos s o vermelhos. Ai voc tem que ca ar para saciar sua sede, depois de ca ar, seus olhos ficam assim, verdes. Depois de um tempo transformada, voc pode sentir sede de novo, e ent o seus olhos ficam pretos. - ele disse.  
- Voc pode sentir toda vez que seus olhos mudam de cor, como se seus olhos piscassem mais r pido, ou alguma ard ncia, varia.  
- Hm... - eu disse tentando digerir toda aquela informa o. - Quando poderei voltar para casa? N o que ficar aqui seja ruim, mas eu preciso ver Charlie, ele deve estar preocupado.  
Jasper olhou Carlisle como se esperasse tamb m uma resposta.  
- Em breve, Bells. Mas por hora, fique aqui, e ligue para ele de vez em quando para dizer que est tudo bem. N o queremos ele vindo aqui nervoso e com sua arma em m os.  
Eu virei para Jasper e ele estava s rio.  
- O que foi? - eu perguntei.  
- Estava pensando quem poderia ser aquele humano na floresta.  
- verdade. - Carlisle se pronunciou sentando no sof .  
Eu mordi o l bio.  
- Ser que era Charlie?  
- Mas o que ele estaria fazendo l ? - Jasper perguntou.  
- Eu n o sei... Ele pode estar trabalhando em algo l .  
Jasper olhou Carlisle e eu, pra variar, n o entendi merda nenhuma. 


	6. Papai, esse é Jasper

.com/watch?v=CgmNP8U6jd0

Ficamos conversando a noite toda, at amanhecer, Alice me falava das suas compras pelo mundo e que me levaria da pr xima vez, e muitas outras coisas. Confesso que ri em alguns momentos, Alice era divertida, ela estava sendo a irm que eu nunca tive.

O sol nasceu e subiu pelo c u. Eu estava tentando me acostumar a n o ter que comer e nem dormir, com certeza isso seria um pouco dif cil no come o, mas eu me acostumarei.

- Bells, melhor eu te levar.. - Jasper me disse, me dando sua m o g lida.  
- Mas j ? - eu olhei para ele.  
- Sim, Bella, voc ficou conversando com a Alice a noite inteira... - ele sorriu para mim.  
- Est certo. Eu nem vi o tempo passar. - eu sorri de volta pra ele.

Eu me despedi dos outros Cullen e n s sa mos dali. Jasper abriu a porta do Volvo prata dele para mim, eu me sentei no banco seco e aconchegante do carro e ele fechou a porta novamente, indo para o outro lado do carro e se sentando ao meu lado.  
J estava come ando a chover quando o carro come ou a andar, bem silencioso.

- Ent o... - ele me olhou rapidamente, e depois voltou seus olhos para frente - Como vai a vida de vampira? - ele sorriu para mim, parando com o carro no sinal vermelho.  
- Bem... F cil, eu diria. - eu sorri para ele, pude ver seus olhos brilhando.  
Ele riu, mas rapidamente voltou a sua express o s ria e r gida.  
- Bells, pode ser que daqui a um tempo... coisas comecem a acontecer. Bom, voc n o sabe toda a nossa hist ria... - ele passou a l ngua pelos caninos pontudos, e voltou sua vis o para frente.  
O sinal abriu, e o carro andou com velocidade por entre as ruas estreitas de Forks.  
- Como assim, Jazz?  
- Me desculpe... Mas... quando chegar a hora, voc saber . - ele me olhou, enquanto parava o carro em frente a casa de Charlie. Suas m os foram para meus cabelos, e ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos, eu fiz o mesmo com ele. - Me desculpe falar assim. Mas eu n o sei se posso te contar, Carlisle far isso, n o acho que demore tanto assim... Mas voc saber . Eu abaixei a cabe a.  
- Voc vai embora?  
- Bom... Eu posso ficar um pouco.  
Eu levantei o olhar e sorri, t mida.  
- Mas s se voc prometer se comportar. N o vai sair que nem uma doida atr s de Charlie, se controle, certo Bell? - ele segurou, delicadamente, o meu queixo e deu um beijo na minha cabe a.  
- Eu prometo. - eu levantei a cabe a quando ele se afastou e sorri de orelha a orelha.  
Jazz rapidamente saiu do carro e veio at o meu lado e fez o mesmo com a minha; Agora seria hora de enfrentar Charlie. 


	7. O Primeiro Beijo

.com/watch?v=un3xDuaHOpE

Charlie POV Eu estava t o concentrado no meu jogo de futebol na televis o que mal pude escutar Bella chegar, ela estava mais silenciosa e menos estabanada que normalmente.  
Pai? eu pude ouvir ao longe, Bells me chamava da porta.  
Estou aqui, Bells eu respondi, e rapidamente j pude v -la ao meu lado, tentei esbo ar o meu melhor sorriso, embora minha preocupa o.  
E ent o? Como foi na casa dos Cullen? Foi tudo timo, pai. Eles s o muito, muito... legais. Hmm, ent o tudo bem.

Bella POV - Errr, pai... eu disse mordendo o l bio e quase me furando com meu novo pontudo canino. Esse Jasper. eu me disse virando para tr s, enquanto eu via Jazz saindo da escurid o da nossa sala de estar.  
Ele se virou da televis o e viu o vampiro magro, mas musculoso e loiro de cabelos arrepiados atr s de mim.  
- Prazer, Jasper. ele falou friamente e se virou para a televis o. sabe do nosso trato, n o Bells? ele disse sem olhar. E era at bom ele n o olhar muito, podia perceber meus olhos grandes e pretos, com sede de sangue.  
- Sei pai, sei. Eu e Charlie t nhamos um trato, nada de meninos por mais de duas horas e nem depois das 9 horas da noite.  
Jasper me olhou confuso.  
- N o nada. eu disse o reconfortando. Vamos subir.  
Eu me virei para o meu pai e subi as escadas rapidamente.

Jasper POV Eu me controlei quanto ao sangue do Charlie, e subi as escadas junto com Bella, e ent o entramos no quarto da mesma. O cheiro era singelo, mas significava muito para mim, era um quarto bonito, sem muitas coisas especiais, mas me lembrava inoc ncia, e isso foi muito reconfortante. Pude me lembrar vagamente da poca que eu era.. bem, humano. N o se guarda muitas coisas dessa vida depois que nos transformamos, verdade, mas acho que o quarto de Bells tinha.. esse.. poder, eu acho. Ela percebeu pela minha face e minhas caretas que eu estava analisando o quarto dela, ent o se sentou na cama, e pediu para que eu me sentasse tamb m.

Bella POV - Ent o... Voc vai ficar, n ? eu sorri para ele.  
- Hm, creio que posso fazer isso sim. ele me retribuiu o sorriso.  
Eu o abracei pelo seu pesco o, me aproximei dele at que pudesse sentir seu h lito refrescante e o beijei. 


	8. A Expulsão de Charlie

.com/watch?v=Fh61uElcOck

Jasper POV Bella me beijou, foi como estar no para so, nunca contei para ningu m, mas era apaixonado por ela desde que ela era humana, mas n o podia fazer nada, n s ramos de mundos diferentes e eu poderia machuc -la, mas agora que ela era uma vampira, como eu e a minha fam lia, nada iria nos impedir.  
- Bella! J s o 21h! Charlie gritou de fora do quarto batendo na porta.  
A n o ser Charlie. Merda.

Bella POV - Er... Droga. eu resmunguei. Acho que voc vai ter que ir n . eu sorri sem gra a.  
- Hm.. ele me deu um ltimo beijo e se levantou da cama em dire o a porta. Abrindo-a, ele encontrou Charlie vermelho de raiva e pronto para dar outra batida na porta, quando encontrou o rosto de Jasper.

Jasper POV Charlie s podia estar de brincadeira, ele estava quase a me dar um soco bem no meio do meu rosto. Ahh, se ele soubesse o que eu poderia fazer com ele. Chega, Jasper. Se controle.

Charlie POV - Voc est de batom?! eu gritei para o menino, que me olhava como pudesse com algo para cima de mim.  
- H .. n o.. s o as luzes. ele disse, virou para Bella e deve ter feito algo (que eu n o vi, porque ele estava de costas para mim), porque ela deu um sorriso, com o batom todo borrado. Ah claro, eles estavam namorando e aquilo era o batom de Bella.  
Ele passou por mim pelo corredor, eu nem pude ver, ele bateu a porta.  
Me virei, me retirando do quarto de Bella e fui em dire o a sala, continuar a ver o meu jogo.

Bella POV Depois que Jasper foi expulso da casa de Charlie, eu me senti sozinha. Eu podia fazer algo, mas ia requer algum trabalho, eu era vampira, mas n o era t o experiente quanto os Cullen. claro que eu poderia facilmente pular a janela e correr para a casa deles ao encontro de Jasper, mas era perigoso, n o falando de sa de, mas sim de castigos e Charlie. Sendo que se ele descobrisse depois, eu n o teria nenhuma desculpa, ia ser terr vel. Eu mesmo vampira, era uma p ssima mentirosa, eu tinha que encarar isso. 


	9. Drasper, o Vampiro

.com/watch?v=a_cXhBy78T4

Bella POV

Ent o, resolvendo ficar em casa, fui procurar o que fazer. Resolvi ir na internet procurar algum filme para ver. Por ironia do destino, encontrei um filme sobre vampiros. Resolvi ver depois que Charlie adormecesse, o que pelos meus belos ouvidos vamp ricos n o iria demorar muito.  
Dito e feito, Charlie adormeceu, e eu dei play no filme, se chamava "Drasper, O Vampiro", nome tosco, eu sei. Mas at que o filme era legal. Apesar dos graves erros sobre a apar ncia de vampiros, Drasper tinha os olhos rosa berrante! , bizarro e gay, mas que se dane.

Jasper POV Cada segundo sem a minha Bella parecia uma eternidade, mas poderia eu voltar? Eu tinha que arriscar, isso era uma tortura sem fim. Sa de casa e peguei meu Volvo, correndo com ele em m xima velocidade, os humanos n o poderiam ver ou escutar, mas eu poderia chamar a aten o dela.

Bella POV No meio do filme, quando Drasper j matava sua 5965475006574 v tima, pude escutar um carro cantando pneus ao longe. Pausei o filme e fui at a janela, pude ver o carro reluzente e o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Jazz. Ele tinha voltado, eu era a garota... a vampira mais sortuda do mundo. 


	10. Fugindo de Casa com o Namorado Vampiro

.com/watch?v=RIowEHIrLY8

Jasper POV Quando j estava perto da casa de Bella, eu sa do carro, e fui at debaixo da janela dela, subi rapidamente pela a parede e entrei.  
N o sabia o que fazer agora, ela estava com um sorriso lindo, mas de repente fui ver sua roupa, e ela estava com um pijama de ursinhos.  
- O que isso, Bella? - eu disse rindo.  
- Errr, meu pijama. - ela disse, como se fosse a pergunta mais idiota do mundo.  
- E desde quando voc dorme? - eu ri.  
- EEEERRR, eu esqueci, ops. - ela riu meio envergonhada, ela ficava t o linda assim.

Bella POV Ah claro, que lindo, ele tinha me visto com aquele tro o! Eu nem tinha reparado! E como eu podia ter esquecido que n o dormia mais? Ah claro, sou uma bela idiota.  
Um presente? Jasper era o namorado vampiro mais perfeito do mundo, claro. Eu n o podia imaginar, era muita muita muuuuuita sorte.  
Calma, Bella, se controla. Voc tem certeza que isso real, n ? Claro que sua boba, voc a vampira mais sortuda do mundo, !

Jasper POV - E ent o, pronta pra ver seu presente? Mas.. voc tem que ir l em casa.  
- Por que?  
- que... voc ... - olhei em volta sorrindo - voc n o deve ter nenhum piano aqui.  
Ela riu, eu me virei e desci pela janela a chamando para me acompanhar. Quando chegamos l embaixo, entramos no carro e fomos em alta velocidade para a minha casa.

Bella POV Sim, isso tinha sido uma fuga perfeita, e com Jasper ao meu lado, tudo parecia tranquilo. Est certo que n s corr amos com o carro em alta velocidade, coisa que NUNQUINHA, que eu tentaria ainda humana, mas, bem, agora era diferente.  
Eu mal podia esperar pelo presente de Jazz. Um piano? Seria poss vel um presente envolvendo um piano? Que tipo de presente vampiros d o a suas namoradas? N s ramos namorados? Ah sei l , sabe. melhor esperar pra ver. 


	11. O Presente

.com/watch?v=IoBoeg-oyBA

Bella POV

Eu entrei na casa de Jazz, e ele j estava junto ao piano.  
- Eu tenho uma m sica para voc . - ele disse, sorrindo como se fosse algo que ele estivesse esperando a d cadas, o que era bem poss vel, eu acho.

Jasper POV

Eu podia ver que Bella estava louca para ver o presente. Eu s torcia para que ela gostasse. Bom, eu acho que todas as namoradas poss veis e imagin veis gostam que seus namorados fa am m sicas dedicadas a elas. Espera, n s ramos namorados? Ah, agora eu estava confuso.

Bella POV

Ele se sentou no banco do piano e me puxou para me sentar junto a ele.  
Jazz colocou delicadamente suas m os no piano, virou seu rosto perfeito e escultural pra mim e disse baixo:  
- uma m sica.. h .. para voc . O nome ... Bella's Lullaby.  
Ele come ou a tocar, era um anjo, s podia ser. As m os dele escorregavam livres pelas teclas do piano, e tocavam aquela melodia suave. S podia ser mesmo uma can o de ninar, e era pra mim! Eu n o podia acreditar! Meus olhos estavam cheios de l grima, e eu podia ver a felicidade dele por estar fazendo aquilo. N o poderia ser mais perfeito, n o, n o mesmo.

Jasper POV Enquanto eu lutava para fazer todos os movimentos certos sem me distrair com a vampira linda que estava sentada ao meu lado, quase chorando de emo o, eu sorria, era o momento mais feliz da minha vi-- exist ncia.  
Bella estava sorrindo, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, eu n o podia acreditar, como uma m sica podia fazer uma garota feliz em t o pouco tempo. Eu s podia estar no para so, era a melhor sensa o.  
A m sica acabou, e ent o eu me virei para ver a rea o de Bells, e tudo que eu pude ver era seu sorriso e seus olhos verdes cheios de l grima.  
- Voc est chorando? - eu disse sorrindo. - t o ruim assim? - agora rindo.  
- Voc est brincando, n ? S pode! a coisa mais linda que eu j ouvi em toda a minha... vida? - ela riu e me abra ou.  
- Obrigada Jazz, voc o melhor namo-- amigo que algu m poderia ter!  
Legal, eu era s um amigo, era a pior coisa que eu poderia ouvir, da pior pessoa, no pior momento. 


End file.
